An internal combustion engine may use an electronic throttle control system to perform throttle control operations. For example, the electronic throttle control system may control the angular position of a throttle valve in a throttle valve assembly. Implementations of electronic throttle control systems, however, may use a relatively large number of separate components, thereby potentially increasing the complexity and cost of the system. Consequently, there may be a need for an improved electronic throttle control system to solve these and other problems.